Breakable wax melts are sold in the market today for use in wax melt warmers. Wax melt warmers provide a flameless option for melting scented wax containing perfume. Typical breakable wax melts are formed into a shape that resembles an ice cube tray. Individual wax melts are broken away from the breakable wax melt by a user on an as-needed basis. Breakable wax melts of different scents are typically only distinguishable by the label and/or the color of the breakable wax melt. As such, it would be beneficial to provide features to breakable wax melts that more easily differentiate between different scents or themes of breakable wax melts.